Purby (Mogwai-like Furby Fake)
Purby (not to be confused with another fake that has the same name) is a knockoff Furby based on the original Furby toy and the appearance of a Mogwai from the movie Gremlins. Appearance All Purbys have a pair of furry arms, and hands with four fingers. They also have two ears, two feet they can walk with that have four toes, a pair of eyes with white eyelids that move, and brown eyes with black plastic eyelashes. They also have plastic mouths with nostrils, and their feet have fur beneath. Purbys don't have tails or manes, and only the lower part of their mouths can move when singing, not the upper part. Variations There are three variations Purby comes in. Variation 1 This version of Purby has a small mouth, brown and white fur with a large patch of white for its tummy, and orange ears. This version can be seen at the back of the box. It has a patch of fur around its left eye, and white fur on the lower part of its arms. Variation 2 This version of Purby has black and white fur. It has white inner ears while the outside of its ears are black, white fur for its stomach, and white fur that covers its arms completely. It also has a wide mouth with the bottom part of the inside of its mouth painted pink. Variation 3 This version of Purby is like a mix of the two variations listed above. It has a wide mouth with the bottom part of the inside of its mouth painted pink, white fur that covers the lower part of its arms, a white patch of fur around its left eye, white stomach fur, and orange ears. Features Purby is only known to sing Old MacDonald while walking around with its mouth and ears moving and hands moving up and down, while blinking. Trivia *Purby's box has a picture of a yellow cloud that says "New" in red letters and a few quotes on its box that are similar to those seen on Vivigo Gorilla's box. Vivigo Gorilla is singing gorilla toy made by Son Ai Toys, the creators of Phone Secretary. The following lines on Purby's box are visible on Vivigo Gorilla's box (any grammar errors in these quotes were taken directly from the box): "Clap your hands, I can dance, Walk and Shake." (ViviGo Gorilla's box says, "Walk and Shake a vivid Gorilla" instead of "Walk and Shake".) "Raise its hands manually." *It's not known if there are Purbys that play other songs besides Old MacDonald. VERY new.png|An image showing the word "New!" on a ViviGo Gorilla's box (owned by MrJohnjohn25 on YouTube) and Purby's box similar lines...png|An image showing the same quotes from a ViviGo Gorilla's box (owned by MrJohnjohn25 on YouTube) and Purby's box Gallery Purby face.jpeg Why hello there.jpg Side purby.jpg Purby and box.jpeg Wide beak purby brown.jpeg Back purby.jpeg Battery compartment.jpeg T2umNrXMFXXXXXXXXX-10673952.jpg Purby 2.jpeg Purbay.jpeg C4cb6066301c621efed2ab121307e7dd.jpg T2ADNsXHlXXXXXXXXX-10673952.jpg T1B2cMFKhdXXXXXXXX_!!0-item_pic.jpg|A black and white Purby in front of a brown and white one that's in its box dfaf44pi0yy01.jpg 7.jpeg Category:Furby Fakes Category:1998 Furby Fakes